1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for detecting objects, at least one transmitter emitting a transmitting pulse as a wave, which is reflected at least partially by objects in the propagation space; the reflected wave being detected by at least one receiver as a received signal.
2. Description of Related Art
From published German patent application document DE 10 2007 024 641 A1 it is known that sensor data from a plurality of different sensor signal currents detected for a measuring space are drawn upon to form object hypotheses. In this context, any objects, particularly movable objects, such as animals and persons, are detected. However, these signal currents have to be comprehensively evaluated and weighted, which calls for a high technical effort.